All Down to you
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Hey guys, so I wanted to try out something to see how it will go, chapters will be prompted by you. The couples can be Zax, Lithan, Cannie and Tam as they are the ones I am most comfortable writing. Please send prompts but this is MAINLY A ZAX FIC SO OTHER COUPLES WILL BE EVERYO OTHER ONE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I wanted to try out a test and see how it goes, this chapter will be the start and after this, chapter will be prompted by you. The couples can be Zax, Lithan, Cannie and Tam as they are the ones I am most comfortable writing. Please send prompts but this is mainly a Zax fic.**

**Katie xx**

**Tuesday 15****th**** December 2018. 7.30am**

It was a cold and frosty winters day, Zoe and Max exited their 2 bedroom house and get into Zoe's car for the short drive to work. Zoe turned the engine and they both sat rubbing their hands together while the cars heater warmed up.

Max turned on the radio and they were playing all the classic Christmas songs live on Holby Radio. "Why do they stick this rubbish on Soooo early?" Max moaned.

"Well, it's only a week and a half till Christmas so what do you expect?" replied Zoe. "What's the time Max?" she asked keeping an eye on the heavy traffic that was in front.

"Its 7 ..." Max started before a car had slid from the other side of the road and into the side of Zoe's car flipping it upside down.

Max and Zoe now lay dangling, one if their lives in more danger than the other. And their relationship, more or less revealed.

**7.45am**

Paramedics Tamzin, Jeff, Dixie and Big Mac all climb out if their Ambulances and head over to the over turned car.

"Guys, that's Zoe's Car." Spoke Jeff as his brain registered the number plate.

"Is that Max?" Tamzin spoke heading over to the male unconscious next to an conscious Zoe.

"Hey princess, what happened?" Jeff spoke as he took position holding Zoe.

"We got hit, is Max okay? You need to get him out." Zoe panicked.

"I know Zoe, but we need to move you too. There is a strong smell of petrol." Dixie replied.

After five minutes Zoe and Max were both slid out, the Paramedics got to work fastening them to the spinal boards and they watched as Zoe moved her hand to grab Max's, they were both injured and they would need treatment so they set to work loading them onto Ambulance's.

"Zoe, are you and Max a thing?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, we have been going out since before I resigned as clinical lead. We started IVF treatment, I'm 3 months pregnant." Zoe explained.

"OH, so that explains the leaving the pub early, flowers, mystery shoes and extra meetings." Big Mac replied.


	2. TamJaspie

**Wow, can't believe the feedback I got! Anyway so the next chapters will be;**

**Chapter 2: It is Sam and Tom's Big day will it all go to plan? - Prompted by TamJaspie**

**Chapter 3: Zoe and Max are brought into the ED much to the surprise of staff; Zoe has explaining to do to both Connie and Robyn. Will Zax survive? - Prompted for my brother Luke who reads my fan fics.**

**Chapter 4: Lily and Ethan are good friends who share a flat. After leaving early so Lily can revise for her F2 Exams the pair share a kiss. Is there more than meets the eye? – Prompted by LithanFan2014 (Guest)**

**Chapter 5: After being smacked by Robyn will the pair become friends again and Max is diagnosed with his condition how will Robyn and Zoe cope? – Prompted by a Guest.**

**Chapter 6: will Tam both arrive to the registry office on time? – prompted by TamJaspie (I split it into two being such a big chapter itself.)**

**Katie xx**

**Friday 25****th**** December 2015. 5:30am**

Sam woke up in her sister Ellis' Flat and walked into the kitchen where her sister had started cooking her a breakfast. It was Christmas Day and Her and Tom's wedding day too, they had wanted a white wedding and they knew that snow was due Christmas Day and the only had to pay a little on top for the wedding that day.

Sam had been so grateful because she had had so much help from Louise who given her, her mum's wedding dress, helped her with booking a hair stylist and a make-up artist.

**XXXXXX**

**Fletch's Apartment**

**5:30am**

Tom dragged himself out of bed and slowly walked over to the window and opened the curtain to a fabulous sight; the trees were coated in a medium layer of snow that glistened in the day light. Tom pulled out his mobile and texted Sam;

**Look outside your window. T x**

Tom then placed his mobile on the side with his door keys and wallet before he headed into the kitchen living room where Fletch was placing a freshly fried breakfast down for them both.

"What time do you need to be at the office for?" Fletch asked.

"The service starts at 10am" Tom replied.

"Okay" Fletch spoke.

Tom quickly finished his lunch and raced upstairs to have a lovely bath before he got ready to go, Fletch started to clear away the island in the kitchen and then began to wash all the pans and plates that had been used before giving a quick wipe of the surfaces so they were clean.

**Ellis' Flat**

Sam came down stairs after she had had a shower and washed her hair ready for the stylist as she entered the room Louise was there too along with Lily who were her bridesmaids for the day.

They all took a seat and three stylist's got to work on their hair they only had 2 hours till they needed to make it to the service.

One both Sam and Tom were ready.

Sam was wearing a lilac dress with white pearls, Lily and Louise in a baby pink mini dress. The girls had all set off in their horse and carriage and the boys had set of in a horse and cart, they had decided that for the reception bride and groom where going in the carriage and parents, siblings ect were going in the horse and cart.

Sam was happy that it was finally happening although she was worried incase the service went wrong.

**Will everything go okay? You will find out in chapter 6**


End file.
